


Salon Treatment

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a hair appointment with the most attractive hair stylist he’s ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salon Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Salon Treatment  
>  **Author:** Star  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 1,200+  
>  **Summary:** Blaine has a hair appointment with the most attractive hair stylist he’s ever seen.  
>  **Warnings:** AU.  
>  **A/N:** As always, thanking slayerkitty (on LJ) for putting up with my rambles and for betaing my fics. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

The tinkling of a bell above his head startled Blaine as he walked into a salon he had never heard of before. He was immediately greeted by a smiling young girl at the front desk and she asked him if he needed any help.

“Oh!” Blaine said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet and produced a coupon. “My name’s Blaine Anderson, I have this coupon… and an appointment at four.”

The girl took the coupon and checked something off the day planner in front of herself and gave him a smile. “Have a seat,” she said. “One of the staff will be right with you.”

Blaine nodded and took a seat in the mostly empty waiting area. There was a woman sitting along the wall with a magazine in her hands, obviously waiting to be called by one of the hairdressers. 

Blaine sat down and had just picked up a magazine when his name was called out.

He looked up to see a guy, wearing _the_ tightest jeans he had ever seen, staring at him. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up and he nodded. 

“I’m Blaine,” he said.

The guy smiled at him. “Kurt,” he said. “If you’ll come this way.”

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to the other side of the salon. Kurt turned the seat for him and Blaine sat down in it, immediately catching Kurt’s gaze in the mirror.

“So,” Kurt said, picking up a hairdressers cape to fasten around Blaine’s neck. “What can I do for you today?”

“Umm…” Blaine mumbled. “I do need a trim; my hair is getting a little long at the back.”

Kurt nodded, sliding his trolley closer. “Do you always wear this much hair gel?” he asked, catching Blaine’s gaze again.

Blaine flushed. “Yeah,” he replied. “I have since I was a teenager. And, well, at twenty four, it’s a hard habit to break.”

Kurt smiled. “I know the feeling,” he said easily. “I used to wear a lot of hair spray but then I found organic products that I could use without damaging my hair so much.”

“…Gel damages your hair?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. “Mmmhmm,” he replied, running his hand over the top of Blaine’s hair. “Wow… You use a _lot_. How about you come over to the sinks so I can wash this out before we get started?”

Blaine nodded and got up, following Kurt to the sinks. He sat down in another chair and Kurt immediately tucked a towel underneath the cape and guided Blaine to lean back. 

“So, Blaine, what do you do for a living?” Kurt asked as he turned the tap on.

“Oh, I’m a primary school teacher,” Blaine replied. 

Kurt’s face came into view and he smiled down at Blaine. “That’s nice,” he said. “I’m just going to wash your hair first,” he added. “Let me know if the water is too hot.”

“I will,” Blaine promised.

The water touched his head and it felt blissfully warm. Blaine closed his eyes, figuring he could just enjoy the treatment he was about to receive. Kurt’s fingers touched his scalp and Blaine had to suppress a moan.

_Wow_ , Kurt had an amazing touch.

Blaine crossed his ankles over each other, trying not to squirm in his seat. 

Kurt gently massaged his scalp with the shampoo and kept chatting amicably to Blaine. Blaine responded when he could but his concentration was definitely not on the conversation. 

Blaine suppressed a groan as the warm water ran over his hair once more, Kurt’s fingers deftly working out all of the gel that he had lathered onto his head that morning. 

Blaine wriggled again on the spot and a small moan slipped from his lips. He bit his lip, hoping that Kurt hadn’t heard him. He chanced a glance up at Kurt, thankful that he hadn’t.

“Just putting some conditioner on now,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes, sighing when Kurt’s fingers touched his scalp once more. 

Kurt rinsed off the conditioner a few moments later and started to towel dry Blaine’s hair. Blaine noticed that he was very gentle in the way he did everything. Kurt fastened the towel around Blaine’s head and asked Blaine to follow him back to his station.

“Alright,” Kurt said once Blaine had sat down. “Let’s see what we’ve got under here.”

Blaine winced as Kurt took off the towel and he saw his curly haired reflection in the mirror. “This is why I wear a lot of gel.”

Kurt smiled and rubbed the towel over his head again. “You can still use gel,” he said. “But use it in moderation.”

Blaine nodded and watched as Kurt picked up his comb and scissors. 

“How much do you want off?” he asked.

“Oh,” Blaine said. “Just a little bit, maybe a centimetre? Two at the most. It’s mostly at the back where it’s getting long.”

Kurt nodded and immediately began combing Blaine’s hair. Blaine closed his eyes again, just letting Kurt take over. He had _never_ felt so aroused before while someone touched his hair.

Blaine didn’t know what was so exciting about it all but the way Kurt’s fingers had massaged his scalp was amazing. 

“How about that?” Kurt asked.

Blaine opened his eyes and glanced at his reflection. Kurt held a mirror at the back of his head so he could see how short his hair was all the way around and Blaine nodded. 

“That looks great,” Blaine replied with a smile.

Kurt beamed at him and began to dust off his neck with a make up brush, getting rid of all of the fine hairs. 

“Now, would you like me to show you how much gel you should be using?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, eager to have Kurt touching his head again.

Kurt picked up one of his product bottles and squeezed out a tiny dollop of gel. “This much,” he said, holding out the palm of his hand for Blaine to see. 

Kurt began working the gel into Blaine’s hair, styling it with a comb as he went. 

By the time he was finished, Blaine was sure he had moaned out loud more than once and probably had embarrassed himself more than that.

“There,” Kurt said, setting his comb aside.

Blaine glanced at his reflection again, taking in the way his hair looked. He had to admit, it looked a lot better than when he plastered his hair down with gel. 

“That looks great,” Blaine commented.

Kurt smiled at him and pulled off the cape. He untucked the towel from Blaine’s shirt and set it to the side.

Blaine stood and glanced at his reflection once again. “Wow, this looks really good,” he said. 

Kurt smiled again, leading Blaine towards the empty reception desk. 

Blaine pulled out his wallet to leave a tip in the jar, very pleased with Kurt’s work. He waited until Kurt glanced away and stuffed three twenties into the jar.

“Here’s my card,” Kurt said, handing over a business card to Blaine. “I do house calls for anyone that needs it. Mostly elderly people that can’t get out but it’s nice to get some extra work.”

“Thanks,” Blaine replied, slipping the card into his wallet before putting it back into his pocket. 

“So,” Kurt started conversationally as Blaine reached the door, opening it with his free hand. “If you moan like that during a hair wash, I can’t begin to imagine what you’d be like in bed.”

Blaine spluttered, cheeks flushing heavily. “I… You… I…”

Kurt grinned. “That’s my private number on the back of that card,” he said. “Give me a call sometime.”

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
